


Choose your own man

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Hellsing, Kingsman (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Overwatch (Video Game), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Jealousy, Male Solo, Masturbation, Pining, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: This fic let's you choose who you are fantasising about, or shall I say, who's fantasising about you. It is short but is a full on lemon. (If you don't know what that is I have been on the internet too long) the male character is day dreaming about you and one thing leads to another and things happen. Enjoy!





	1. The post

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work but I just had to get this idea out of me. I was pining for several characters so I chose not to pick one.  
> If you like this feel free to request a fic for a character by messaging me or sending me an ask on tumblr, user: chibiwolf999  
> Thank you for reading!!!

He hadn't done something like this in a while, but just the thought of you drove him mad. He was sitting in his office chair when a picture from your Instagram popped on his feed. Ypu were wearing a tight, low cut v-neck and a pair of short shorts. You had magically contorted your body that simultaneously showed off you cleavage and your round ass. He was honestly dumbfounded at what he saw. After a a few moments passed of him staring at your selfie he felt a pulse from down bellow.  
After he felt the strong urge run through his body he shook his head to clear it, locking his phone and setting it down on his desk. He then set back to work that he was avoiding almost as much as he was avoiding thinking of you in that outfit. Soon, though, he couldn't focus on his algorithms and was thinking of you. He felt another pulse down between his legs, this time stronger.  
"Damn it!" He cursed. He then picked his phone back up and unlocked it, making your post appear on the screen again. He swallowed hard.  
You looked absolutely perfect. The way you body had natural curves, the way you were biting your bottom lip, the way he could see your thong straps above your shorts. He could stare at you for hours.  
Though he knew you liked him, he didn't know of you liked him in such a manner. And that drove him crazy. So he did something reckless. He took a deep breath, grabbed his phone with both hands and licked his lips nervously. He then typed out: 😤🍆💦💦💦. He immediately regretted hitting send.  
He then put his phone down on the dest and quickly got up from his chair, suddenly aware of his very prominent erection.  
"Well shit." He said under his breath. He then looked around outside his door of his office, making sure no one either herd him or was anywhere near him, and quickly closed his door, slowing it right as it neared the door frame and making it close silently. He then sat down at his desk and hovered his hand over his phone. It vibrated from a notification and lit up, showing a reply on Instagram from you. He then locked his phone again and closed his eyes. He didn't want to face the truth of your rejection, he didn't want to see your reply. But the picture replayed behind his closed eyes. This made the pulsing of his member quicken.  
He sighed and looked down at his cock that was clearly visibly hard through his baggy pants. "Well I have to take care of you, otherwise I'll never get work done." He then unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear. His dick stood up proudly with a bead of precum on its head.  
Another vibration from his phone and he looked up to see it was a text from you. He looked away and put his noise cancelling headphones on and clicked to make an incognito window open. He went to his favorite porn site and typed in a category that never failed. As he clicked play on a video, he wrapped his left hand around his cock. He let out a shakey breath and started to pump it up and down.  
His mind drifted from the video to thoughts of you, and how he'd rather have your mouth around his thick member. His pumping quickened and he closed his eyes to use the audio of the video to fuel thoughts of you. After a few videos ranging in length he came to the thought of you. And he came hard.  
His breath was ragged as he opened his eyes and looked down at the mess he made. Quickly grabbing tissues that sat nearby, he cleaned himself up. He then put his half hard self away and zipped up.  
Sighing again he the hesitantly picked up his phone and unlocked it. The Instagram post refreshed and showed a reply to his comment. It was you who replied. It only said: 😍😘😝.  
He stared at the reply for a beat then fumbled with his phone to open your texts. The only text he hadn't opened was from you. As he tapped it open his heart raced. All it said was an address and "30 min?"  
He swallowed as he reread the text over and over, knowing exactly what it meant. He then typed slowly a "Yes." In reply to you.  
He had never put himself out there like this before, but the thought of you actually reciprocating his feelings made him truly happy.


	2. Alley Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Choose your man  
> You have been dating your fav character for a little while. Something sparks the flames of jealousy while you two are on an after noon walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one. Its longer and smuttier than the first.  
> Feel free to request for characters by shooting me an ask on my tumblr, chibiwolf999.  
> Don't forget to leave a comment!!!

You two hadn't been together for more than three weeks. You did the normal couple things. Went out for coffee, held hands, whispered secrets in each other's ear. You know, the cute stuff.  
After the sexual encounter following that Instagram post, he had sated his sexual appetite and now just wanted to hold your hand forever and kiss you softly. But apparently, fate had other plans.  
The two of you were walking down a busy market street holding hands when you spot some beautiful purple irises. And they were on sale too, perfect!  
"Can you get me some irises babe?" You ask him with a soft smile that you knew he would melt for.  
He chuckled to himself. "For you? Anything." He then reluctantly let go of your hand and walked the small distance on the busy street towards the mobile flower stall. He reaches for his wallet and pulls out the money to pay for the flowers. As he asked for the flowers and waited for the florist to gather and wrap them, he looked back at you with a smile. But that smile would instantly drop as he saw you being hit on by a very good look man in a business suit.  
"Sir?" Asked the florist as he tried to hand him the flowers.  
"Oh, sorry." He said as he took the flowers from the florist. He then tried to quickly make his way back too you but the crowd had gotten thicker.  
As he neared you and the flirtatious man, all he overheard you say was a giggle and, "... I know, and he hasn't even kissed me in the last few days."  
"I'd kiss you every morning when we wake up together and every night as I make slow, sweet love to you." Said the business man as he bent down, grabbed your hand, and kissed it, all while giving you a sexy smolder.  
As he walked up on the two of you, your  boyfriend cleared his throat and stood in a way that made him look bigger and more intimidating. "Can I help you?" He said in a tone that really ment fuck off.  
"I was just admiring how beautiful your friend here is. And she has quite the dazzling smile. Don't you think?" Said the business man with a cheeky grin on his gorgeous face.  
"Well, I obviously think that since she is MY girlfriend." He said as he pushed the strangers hand off of yours and pulled you to his side.  
"Hey, no need to get defensive buddy. I was just talking to her." Said the suave man, shrugging his shoulders.  
Your lover glared to the other man who seemed to get the hint and walked off shaking his head.  
As soon as the good looking man was out of earshot your boyfriend turned to you. "What do you think you were doing back there?"  
You shook your head in surprise. "What? I was just talking with him."  
"No you weren't." He said, raising his voice a little. "You were flirting back. You laughed at his joke and let him kiss your hand!" He let go of your hand to gesture in the direction that the other male had walked in.  
"Why, are you jealous of him?" You asked, crossing your arms defiantly.  
"W-well... he's obviously got money. And he's way more good looking than me, he could have any girl he wants with a attitude like his." He said quickly, not looking at you.  
You try to stifle your giggle. "There's one thing he doesn't have." You say in a low seductive tone as you reach and grab his hand with a soft smile.  
"W-what's that?" He asked as you stepped closer to him.  
"Me." You said as you touched the side of his face with your other hand and softly kissed him.  
He reaches up with his free hand and places it on the back of your head. He then deepens the kiss and you follow suit.  
Someone near the two of you clears their throat and shakes their head, pulling you two back to the time and place that you are standing. "The flowers are nice, but not that nice, lady." was all they said and then walked around you two and away.  
You look back to your lover who did the same thing and laughed. You then leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I want to show you how much you mean to me." as you squeezed his hand and gave him a sly smile, letting him know exactly what you ment.  
He swallowed hard and then started walking, guiding you through the crowd by your hand. He then suddenly turned quickly into an alley. It was very long and dark, even for it being daylight out. Slightly slamming you into a wall of the alley he pinned your arms up by your head and kissed you roughly. So much for being sexually sated. You lit his fire too easily, and it only burned for you.  
As you kissed him back the thought dawned on you that if the two of you did this here you might get caught. You pulled away and opened you mouth to say something but his mouth was on yours too quickly, using his tongue to explore and memorize every little bit of yours.  
He then let go of your hands, only to gently grab the side of your head to hold you in place and to grab your waist to bring you closer to him. He was obviously excited and was intrigued by the possibility of getting caught doing something so naughty in public.  
You hummed in appreciation of his excitement into the kiss as your own arousal kicked in. You took one of your now free hands and glided your hand down his chest, to his groin, where you felt his member starting to harden. As he pulled back from the deep kiss he hissed from the contact. You took this as your cue to keep going. So, you started to rub him through his pants, making sure to take advantage of his long shaft.  
He closed his eyes and let out a soft, "yes."  
Pleased with his now fully erect member, you got down of your knees and started to undo his belt. In the darkness of the alley you had a little trouble undoing it. He reached down a helped you and ran a hand through your soft hair.  
As you pulled down his underwear, his thick cock fell out and landed on your cheek, surprising you.  
"Oh!" You gasped.  
He chuckled. "Looks like someone's happy to see you." But his sentence was cut off by the gasp he made  when you grabbed him and licked the tip, tasting his precum.  
You slowly took his throbbing member into your mouth and started to suck him off. It was an achingly slow pace, but you were letting it go deep into your throat and working the head with your tongue.  
It wasn't long until he was begging you to go faster. And you soon obliged, quickening your pace, making soft slurping sounds from the suction from your mouth. He was in heaven, but he wanted more. So, he reluctantly pulled himself away from you loving mouth, spit and precum trailing from your soft, wet mouth to his dick.  
"Get up." Was all he said, and you swiftly obeyed. He then turned you around and unzipped your tight miniskirt, letting it fall to the dirty ground bellow. He then took a hand and grabbed you panties and pulled them up so that the outline of your pussy showed.  
You whimpered at the brief friction on your clit as you braced yourself against the wall of the alley.  
He the took his other hand and gently squeezed your plump ass cheek. Then, he glided his large, thick and calloused fingers down to your wet cunt. He rubbed you back to front and grazed you prominent clit, making your hips buck for more.  
You take a hand away from the wall to pull down your now soaking wet panties, snagging it from his grasp.  
"Alrighty then. Eager aren't we." He chuckled softly, making sure he didnt draw attention to the two of you. He lined his aching cock with the entrance of your vag. He slowly pushed the head of his large dick into you, making you give out a loud, drawn out, moan. He leaned over you, slightly moving it deeper inside you before you got used to just the tip, and shushed you, reminding you of where you were and the fact that you needed to be quiet.  
You nodded, biting your lower lip to keep yourself from moaning again.  
He took that as a go ahead to sheath himself inside you fully, pressing himself up against you. After a few moments to let you get used to his girth, he pulled out, nearly leaving you warm and inviting pussy, and then slammed back into you making you quiver. He did this several times then made himself a rhythm to fuck you to.  
It wasn't slow, but it definitely wasn't fast enough for you. So you grabbed one of his hands that had found their way to your hips and pressed one of his fingers to you pulsating clit making you gasp softly.  
He took this as instructions and started to rub your clit raw as he fucked you from behind.  
It didn't take you long to nearly reach your peak like this. You breathlessly said, "I'm close. Make me cum of that dick."  
He smiled into your hair and quickened his pace to where he was pounding into so hard his balls were slapping your cunt as well. You were dripping juices as well making a sloshing sound.  
"Cum hard for me baby and I'll give you a treat." He murmured into your ear.  
Just hearing his sexy voice, so low and gruff at that moment, made you cum. You slammed you eyes shut and bit your lip so hard it nearly cut open. Your hands were balled into fists so tight your knuckles were white. As you came, you squirted as he kept fucking your tight pussy and your knees went weak, nearly buckling underneath you.  
He made you ride out your orgasim on his dick and once you were spent did he pull out. He then started to pump his cock in his hands. "On your knees." He commanded.  
You nodded sleepily and did as you were told. You then took his dick into your mouth again, this time tasting yourself on him.  
It didn't take long for him to cum down your throat at the pace you set. He quickly grabbed the back of your head and slammed himself down your throat to cum. You swallowed every last drop as you chocked on his huge dick. You were both in ecstacy in that moment.  
He pulled away and the two of you were breathless for several moments. It was him who broke the silence. "You're a naught girl making me want to fuck you like that. But I know you love it." He smirked as he helped you up and helped you straighten you clothes.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him desperately. You smiled and said, "I'm your naughty girl, and I love you," knowing full well that those words would make him want to do it all over again.


End file.
